Annika Christman
Character Profile Name Annika Julie Christman Faction Rank Jedi Padawan Affiliation Keepers of the Peace Christman Family Bergen Family Nicknames Annie Angel Miss Perfect Age Varies; 15 Species Human Height 5'4" Weight 110 lbs Eye Color Silver/Pale Hair Color Brown Homeworld Tatooine Involvement None Children None yet Father Michael Christman Mother Leigh Christman Siblings Kayla Christman Anakin Christman Mimi Christman Masters Leigh Christman Apprentices None yet Annika Christman is the third child of Michael and Leigh Christman, twin to Anakin who was born two minutes before her. She was born blind, her eyes always appearing lighter - border near white. Due to this her powers developed far sooner than anyone in her family. It was those same powers that allowed Annika to be a near normal person, requiring barely any help from people around her. Biography Near white eyes Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Childhood with hendicap Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. The Force Understanding her Powers Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Through the teenage years Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. A Handmaiden to a Queen Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Skills and Force Powers Force Powers Completed Threads Category:Female Category:Character Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Tatooine Category:Christman Family Category:Bergen Family Category:Human Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive